Leave Me Alone
by Affectionate-Sinner
Summary: Lydia Fayth Avalon is forced to return to Hogwarts but doesn't want to because she doesn't want to run into Draco, but while she is there she meets a new friend who has her own troubles to deal with.  Sequel to Stand up, Speak up, and Breathe.
1. Prologue

**Leave Me Alone**

**Prologue**

Summer is nearly over with. It wasn't much of a summer for me though. After Dumbledore died I decided to just go back to the apartment I usually stay at when school is out.

I didn't want to return to Hogwarts because I believed it would bring to much pain, considering everything that had happened last year. Dumbledore died and I believe I could have prevented it. I had suspicions that something was going on but I put it all behind me. I did nothing about it because I was in love. I had fallen in love with someone who was once my bully. Someone who was my enemy, but last year he brought out a whole new me. He brought out emotions I was told never to feel. He made me feel happy for once in my boring, depressed life. I was such a fool though!

He was working for Voldemort all along though. When I finally understood everything I felt betrayed. I mean, I gave my virginity to him. The one thing that I truly believed made me pure, I gave away to him. I trusted him.

I honestly don't want to return to school but I received a letter one day commanding that I attend school. It was all under the command of the new headmaster, Professor Severus Snape! It wasn't that much of a surprise to me considering the fact that Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic and the fact that Snape was his right hand man, but I was being forced to go to school. I don't want to go but what else am I to do? I most certainly refuse to hide during this war but I don't believe I can fight in it either. What good am I for anyway? I'm nothing but used and damaged goods. Still even if I'm not going to participate in this war, I will defend what I believe in while I'm at Hogwarts and stand tall. Students there may not want my assistance but I will do what I can to help them out in some way.

But that would mean having to see him again. Still, I must be strong. I must keep my head high because if Harry and my mom could still be strong after all they had been through then I could too. Even if it means having to see Draco Malfoy again.

* * *

_**Ok peoplez this is the start of the sequel to "Stand Up, Speak Up, and Breathe". To tell u guys the truth, I've been kinda out of it so if the story doesn't make sense to u let me know in reviews and I'll answer them or maybe if I'm not lazy I'll go back and try to fix it so everyone can understand, ok! Because what may make sense to me may not to u, so help me help u. Hope u guys enjoy and don't forget to review!**_


	2. Enter Mel and the Return

**Chapter 1:**

I packed my stuff once again for the school year. For some reason I don't believe I will return back to this apartment. I took one last look before heading on over to King's Cross train station. Usually even though I never showed it, I would feel excited deep down inside because the few friends I had, which was Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and Harry, made me feel like I had a home there at Hogwarts. But now I felt depressed, and unenthusiastic about returning. I wasn't so sure who was going to return. I knew for sure Harry wasn't going to because he was going to try and get rid of Voldemort. And Hermione and Ron always follow after Harry so they were probably not going to attend school either. I decided that I would just have to wait and see.

When I got on the train I went looking for a compartment to sit in. I found one with a Hufflepuff girl sitting in it. She seemed somewhat plain but pretty with dark brown eyes. She kind of reminded me of Ginny by the way she looked but not as startling as her. She had a blondish reddish look to her hair which made me almost mistake her for Ginny.

"Do you need a place to sit?" she asked in an American accent.

"Um yeah. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

"Thanks, I wasn't so sure anyone would let me sit with them."

"Well why not?"

"Because they first thought I was weird."

"Well welcome to the party," she said. "By the way, I'm Melba Jones," she said as she gave me her hand.

"I'm Lydia…Lydia Avalon," I said a little hesitantly shaking her hand.

"Ah, you're Lydia. I heard about you. You were the one secretly dating Draco Malfoy, right?"

"How'd you find out?" I asked a little annoyed that someone would know of my relationship with Draco.

"You just confirmed my suspicions right now. Besides, everyone heard how you let Draco escape last year and I wondered why. I came up with the theory that maybe you liked him or something," she said with a grin.

"Very clever for a Hufflepuff. You sure you went to the right house?"

"My grades aren't that great. Besides I have more _nice_ in me then cleverness."

"You know I don't think I ever saw you at Hogwarts before."

"People usually don't. I'm like a wallflower, and I don't believe we had any classes together."

After a few moments of awkward silence passed by she opened her mouth again.

"Did you love him?" asked Melba.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Malfoy? Did you love him?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business," I said pretty coldly.

"Yeah, sorry. I can be really nosey but if I were you I would have let him go too."

I turned my head away because I was really starting to get annoyed. She really was nosey!

"That's if I truly loved him though. If I was still me and I knew nothing about him then I would've hexed him."

"Okay could you please change the subject or maybe you can just shut up?" I said in a bored tone.

"Sorry, my mouth just keeps running. I should learn to shut up," she said with a smile on her face. It was a cute smile, something that I couldn't turn away from. It was like the smile of an adorable child.

"It's okay Mel," I said still a little annoyed. Even though I had just met her I felt like I couldn't stay mad at her. It was like a parent with their child when they can't stay mad at you forever.

"That's the first time anyone called me Mel before. I was always called by my full name because it sounded funny and people knew that it got to me."

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was rather quiet. Neither Mel nor I talked the rest of the way but she did stare at me a lot. When we reached Hogwarts I hadn't seen anyone when I got off the train. Mel continued to follow me wherever I went. It seems she had taken a liking to me because even though I didn't know it then, Mel was to become one of my best friends that I would ever have.

"Lydia!" said someone shouting after me.

I turned to see Ginny, Luna, and Neville running towards me.

"Lydia, you came!" said Ginny. "I haven't seen you since last year and you never wrote back to any of us."

"I actually hadn't planned on coming back. I got a letter commanding that I return."

"Well since you're here, let's try to stick together. Oh, who's you friend?" asked Ginny while pointing to Mel.

"This is Mel Jones. Mel this is Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom."

"Pleasure to meet you!" she said in a sweet-song voice.

Ginny and them seemed to hit it off rather well with Mel. For a wallflower with not really any friends, she sure was good at making them. We all rode the carriage together to Hogwarts. It certainly didn't feel the same when we entered the school. I felt cold. I used to always feel that way but this was out of fear. I seriously felt afraid. Like my worst fears were just going to pop out!

When we enter the Great Hall the place seemed to have a gloomy look to it. I certainly didn't feel amazed like I did in the past years. It was like walking into a funeral home. Our little group sat together just so we could feel a little stronger.

We were introduced to some new teachers and they talked on how things were going to be handled this year. Snape, as our new headmaster, gave us all our new rules and how the Defense Against the Dark Arts class was changed to the Dark Arts. The discipline was also going to change. And from now on, there was no Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor. Just Slytherin. After that was settled and everyone was off to bed, Filch came up to me.

"The headmaster orders for you to come meet him in his office."

So I followed him to Snape's office. Once I entered his office I noticed that he had all that belonged to Dumbledore removed and replaced them with his own possessions.

I wasn't really paying attention to who was in the room till I heard a voice say my name.

"Hey Lydia, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

I turned to see that Draco Malfoy, the boy who had broken my heart last year, was in the same room. He hadn't changed a bit. It was only a few months since the last time I saw him but still, it felt like an eternity. I felt hurt to see him because all I could feel at the moment was heartache all over again.

"Malfoy, you are dismissed," I heard Snape say.

"Yes professor," said Draco as he quickly glanced at me. I noticed that as he left he was wearing the Head Boy badge.

"Sit, Avalon," said Snape. I quickly forgot my pain as it switched to anger while I sat like an obedient little girl.

"I take it, that you decided to stay, am I right, Miss Avalon?" asked Snape.

"Well I thought I had no choice, considering the fact that I was commanded to come back to school."

"We thought it best you continue your education here at Hogwarts."

"Quite frankly, I don't care what you think. If you don't already know I live by and take care of myself. Not only that, I am probably the only student here able to perform magic stronger than any teacher here. I'm in charge of my own life."

"Well as of today, Miss Avalon, you are no longer in charge of your own life. The moment you walked into this school, meant that you were willing to leave your life in our hands," said Snape with no enthusiasm.

"But I was commanded to come here! Besides, I couldn't leave those who mean most to me walk into a deathtrap! That's the only reason I even stepped foot into this school!" I said now standing out of my seat.

"You could have just as easily, not come at all, Miss Avalon."

"Oh yeah and hide out until one of your kind found me huh? I wasn't put into Ravenclaw for my good looks, you know!"

"Pretty brave, speaking to a headmaster like that."

"You'll never be considered headmaster in my book. Now tell me, why you wanted to talk to me in the first place?!"

"I believe you have a close relationship with Draco Malfoy, do you not?" asked Snape.

"Oh God, is this about him?! For Christ's sake, I could care less about Malfoy at this time," I said even though deep down I did care. "What's so important that you had to bring up one of my private, old relationships with a student?!"

"You are to be Head Girl."

"What?! After all that has happened to me with him, you decide to make me Head Girl?! Why don't you just get one of the Slytherin girls for the position?"

"Because I would like for you to keep an eye on him."

"Well isn't that a teacher's job? To keep an eye on their students?"

"You had the closest relationship with him here at school. And for my own reasons I need you to keep an eye on him. See if he does anything suspicious."

"And why should I cooperate with you? Give me a reason why I should do as you say?" I said sitting back down.

"Well we wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends now would we?"

As soon as he mentioned my friends I actually turned to face him. I gave him a glare and my hands were slowly starting to turn into fists.

"You're a horrid man," I said as I got up to leave.

"Your badge, Miss Avalon," he said tossing me my Head Girl badge.

"What exactly am I watching out for with Malfoy?"

"You're just to inform me on whatever he does that seems out of the ordinary. Oh and there are no rooms for the Heads. You are to just go to your former House and reside there."

"Joy," I said rather annoyed with the whole situation I was put into.

As I was on my way to the Dorm I began to wonder why Snape would need me to look after Draco. What was Snape up to anyway? Was Draco up to something? When I turned to do down another corridor I bumped into someone. Speak of the devil; it was none other than Malfoy himself!

"Good evening Lydia," he said with that marvelous trademark smirk of his.

I felt something inside of me begin to crawl out when he spoke to me. His face made it seem like nothing had ever happened between us. Like it didn't matter.

Trying to ignore him I turned my head away and tried to walk around him, but he quickly stepped in front of me as I looked down to the floor.

"I see you've reverted back to your quiet self, or is that just around me?" he said.

I tried to step around him again but he stepped in front of me and this time he grabbed my hand and held it to his face. I could have just as easily blown him away. I could easily kill him, but I could never do that. Not to him or anybody else for that matter. I finally looked up at him to see that his height was still and would always be dominate to mine. Memories of our countless nights together came flooding into my mind as he started to kiss me hand. I quickly pulled it away and ran around him. As I was running I could hear him say, "I'll find a way for you to forgive me, Lydia!"

I just ran. I ran all the way to the dormitory and went straight to sleep. I didn't want to think about today. I didn't want to think about Draco. I just wanted some sleep and to just breathe.

* * *

_**Okay how was that as a first chapter? Plz review and let me know okay! Sry I haven't updated in like forever but with school goin on right now its kinda hard to get any ideas considering nothing happens at my school! Its Christmas break right now so I have time. Well I wish everyone a happy holiday and remember to review!!! I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	3. Plans

**Chapter 2**

The next day I got up to go to class. I was no longer allowed to wear my house colors. No one was allowed to. Only the Slytherins were allowed. I didn't have any classes with Ginny and Luna since they were a year younger than me, and Mel had one class with me while Neville had three. We were all basically separated when we had classes together but when we weren't in class we would try to stay as close to each other as we possibly could.

I first went to the Great Hall for some breakfast. There I met up with Mel. She came skipping down the hall and sat next to me with that smile on her face.

"Good Morning!" she said.

"What's so good about it?" I asked.

"I always try to look on the bright side or else there'd be no hope in this world."

The things this girl would say. Always cheery and yet annoying. Still she did bring some light into my world. At least she thinks positive. Later on Neville came and sat next to us.

"Lydia, Mel, I have to tell you something," whispered Neville. "Hey Lydia, you're Head Girl again!" he said while looking at my badge.

"Uh yeah. I'm Head Girl."

"That's great! At least we'll have some superiority around here with the student body," he said.

"I don't know how much help I can be. I don't think anyone will actually listen to me."

"Well, listen, what I wanted to tell you two is that Ginny, Luna, and I are going to meet in the deserted girl's bathroom tonight. I have something planned and I want you guys to join!"

"I'm in! What about you Lydia?" asked Mel.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Just something to help rebuild the D.A."

"You mean Dumbledore's Army?!"

"Yeah, you in?"

After a few moments of thinking, I told him yes. I remembered telling myself before the school year even started that I was going to do something to make sure Voldemort falls and if rebuilding the D.A. was going to help then of course I would join.

When I stepped into Muggle Studies on the first day I found out we had a new teacher by the name of Alecto Carrow. She basically taught us nothing except how Muggles are nothing but filthy creatures, and those who carry their blood are just as disgusting as them. I personally had no Muggle blood in me since my mother came from a Pure Blooded family, and my father was a demon so I guess maybe I'm a half breed. I would rather be a Muggle born or be half Muggle than carry the blood of a demon any day.

So listening to this woman preach how humiliatingly filthy these people were just made me want to stand up and slap the bitch myself. Her brother Amycus Carrow was our new Dark Arts teacher. In Dark Arts it was our job to think like a Death Eater and to basically learn Dark Magic. Being the way I am and the daughter of a demon I had already mastered the Dark Arts. I felt that for me it was only natural to want to learn about darkness and evil. With an understanding of it then I'd know of where evil comes from and what kind of evil I might bring into the world if I ever chose to do such things. Still it was complete madness to even teach the Dark Arts to students! Those who refused to want to learn were tortured. They would have the Cruciatus curse cast upon them so everyone was forced to obey.

The only thing that kept me going that day was the thought of Neville and his plan. I kept wondering what we were going to do. Later that night I met up with them in the girl's bathroom.

"Good you made it! Where's Mel?" asked Neville.

"Right here," she said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Okay everyone is here, so what is this brilliant plan of yours, Neville?" asked Luna.

"Well we all know that we need recruits, right?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to get any?"

"With these!" said Neville as he pulled out some spray paint. "We're going to write on the school walls saying that we're recruiting."

"That's brilliant!"

"But we have to make sure that we don't get caught, okay. Just spread out around the school. Make sure you're somewhere safe near your own house. Once you're done just go back to your house for the night," said Ginny.

So Neville gave us all a spray can and we ran off. Once I was finished I made it back to the dorm at the same time as Luna. We went off to sleep only hoping that the others weren't caught.

The next morning the Carrows were seriously pissed. I actually got through the day with them. It was like that for the next few days. We would sneak out at night and put graffiti on the walls saying that we were recruiting. We ended up getting Seamus, and the Patil twins to rejoin.

One day while Neville and I were in our Dark Arts class, Carrow came out with a fourth year boy, and threw him in a chair. He told us all to line up.

"Class, lets have a little fun today," he said while we all got in line.

I was somewhere in the middle but I could see what the boy's face looked like. He was crying and looked like he had a busted lip.

"I want to see everyone in this classroom perform the Cruciatus Curse on this boy," he said with an evil grin on his face.

Before I even had a chance to blink, Crabbe, who was at the front of the line, shouted Crucio at the boy! I watched in horror as the boy started screaming on the floor! Immediately I felt anger rising within me. I felt different, like I wanted to kill someone. Like I became a Dementor or something!

Everything in the classroom seemed to get darker, more then it already was, as I looked towards Crabbe. When my eyes hit him, Crabbe was brought into the air and thrown against a wall. The anger quickly vanished along with the darkness that once filled the room as soon as I heard Carrow call after me.

"Avalon! What the hell are you doing?!" he screamed.

"What kind of lesson is this?!" I screamed as I walked over to the boy to help him. "Torturing a boy is just plain wicked!"

"Well than, why don't you just take his place?"

"I will!" I screamed but all of a sudden Draco came between us.

"Amycus! Leave her alone!" said Draco. "Under the orders of the Headmaster, Heads are not to be touched."

"Know this Malfoy, I only answer to the Dark Lord," said Carrow as he backed off.

"Well, Headmaster Snape answers directly to the Dark Lord, so you'd do well to remember that!" said Draco helping me pick up the boy.

"Let's take him to the hospital wing," he said as we exited the classroom.

Once we were there and told Madam Pomfrey what happened she said that she would take care of things. As I left Draco followed close behind me.

"So you're still going to ignore me," he said.

How could he even ask me that? Of course I was going to ignore him!

"That was some display of power back there," he said as his voice seemed to get low.

"What do you want?" I said as I turned around to face him.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to talk to you."

"How can you even talk to me? After what you did!"

"Because I know you still love me," he said as he started stepping closer and closer to me.

"I don't love you! I hate you!" I screamed as I was backing up.

"You hate me."

"Yes, I hate you!"

"How much?!" he asked. "So much that you can do to me what you did to Crabbe?!"

"I…I could kill you!" I screamed back at him not realizing that he trapped me between himself and the wall.

"Then do it."

I stared up at him feeling so scared. Why would I say that to him?! I could never kill him! I could never kill another human being! I felt so scared of him that I began to cry.

"Why are you crying?!" he asked.

I had many reasons to cry. I mean he lied to me, broke my heart, and now is acting like last year never happened and has me cornered. I had every right reason to feel like crap and to cry!

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Well it's too late for that!"

"Just listen to me! Please, look I know you still care for me!"

"I don't!"

"Everything I did last year, I'm sorry for! But it was all for you!"

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed back at him. "I don't care what you have to say! And the reason I'm not going to kill you is because I refuse to be a murderer!"

He quickly pressed his lips to mine forcefully. I couldn't take it, being with him like this so I slapped him and ran off.

"Just leave me alone!!!" I said as I turned back to look at him. "I don't ever want to speak to you again! I hate you!"

I just left him there as I went to get my things back in to classroom. I couldn't take my mind off of him. Why would he say that everything he did last year was for me? I didn't understand so I decided to just put that whole meaningless conversation in the back of my mind along with the kiss he gave me. When I got my things and left, I never realized that someone had watched the whole conversation that Draco and I just had.

_Draco's POV…_

That first night we returned and I saw her, she seemed so sad. So disappointed. I couldn't take it. I told her that it was for her, but I didn't have the chance to tell her the rest. That it was because I wanted to make sure that she would be safe, and not harmed by the Dark Lord. But she won't listen. She doesn't even want to talk to me.

In the end I was punished. My mother and father both harbor the Dark Lord at the Manor. He's keeping an eye on them. He basically has taken over.

It's been pretty tough. I haven't felt so shitty in my entire life. Having to play it off that I don't care about what I did last year around everyone. I can't afford to have the Carrows know that I care and that I have feelings for Lydia, even though that whole conversation I just had with her pretty much says I do. If they found out, they could just use her against me.

That day when I held her hand to my face felt like we had just made love. She doesn't know, but every time after we had made love I would do just that. Hold her hand to me and kiss it. She would be the first to fall asleep so I simply wanted to just feel her.

So many nights together came pouring through my head as I just watched her run away. Memories of Lydia lying on her back and me above her came to mind. I missed her beautiful, creamy, soft skin against mine. Her raven-black hair, flared out against the pillow. Her moans and saying my name over and over again in pleasure. Oh Merlin, how I miss her so.

I'll keep my distance from her while still looking out for her at the same time. I'll make sure nothing happens to Lydia.

* * *

_Alright there is chapter 2. Hope it's alright and hope you guys like. Plz review. Just to let you peoplez know, this story is focusing on what's going on at Hogwarts, while Harry is gone, and is focusing on Lydia and her troubles while she's there, than focusing on her relationship with Draco. But that's only while they're still in school. I'll update whenever I finish the next chapter._


End file.
